who are you really?
by sashaaismylife
Summary: there are killings going on in both Washington and Boston with the same MO and clues being left to suggest that one member of the team is not who they claim to be and another that was witnessed dying is not actually dead. can NCIS and the Boston homocide teams come together and solve it successfully and will the truth come out or will the teams be left with more questions?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story for both Rizzoli and Isles and NCIS, and my first time of trying to write an actual storyline with crime as well as romance so I'm not sure how this is going to turn out but I am giving it a try because I love both of these shows. And this story will start by going between both NCIS and Boston before they both join so I will probably do alternating chapters for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own either shows though it would be cool if I did!

* * *

Chapter 1: Washington DC

It was a quiet evening in the neighbourhood with the trees swaying in the gentle breeze creating the only sounds; however this was all about to change. Down an alleyway, a muffled scream could be heard from a woman no older than 30 before the sound of her lifeless body dropping to the ground could be heard and the drip drop of her blood pooling around her started whilst light footsteps gradually got further away.

The office at NCIS was peaceful this fine spring morning, well it was until the ding of the elevator signalled it reaching the office and suddenly Tony, Ziva and McGee burst out with tony and McGee arguing over whether Sasha alexander is hot or not.

"I'm telling you McGee, Sasha Alexander is hot!"

"But you are only saying that because she reminds you of Kate and everyone knows you had fantasies about her! I personally find it weird to think of her as hot as I saw Kate as a big sister and it's just plain creepy!"

"Oh will you two quit it!" Ziva shouts at them, annoyed they've been squabbling over this since they had all arrived and slightly jealous of learning tony had fantasised about Kate " McGee, Sasha Alexander is hot!" she added before storming off with the 2 men staring at her in shock.

"Did she just say what I think she did? Did she really say she thought Sasha was hot?" spluttered McGee in total shock"

"I think she did Mclostforwords" tony answered after finally picking his jaw up off the floor

Just then, the shrill sound of Gibbs phones could be heard by everyone followed by his gruff voice answering whilst he walked towards the work stations, slapping Tony and McGee on his way past. With an exclamation of Ow from both of them, they went to their desks and sat down just as Gibbs got off of the phone.

"Grab your gear; we got a dead naval officer in an alley"

* * *

"DiNozzo find out who this is and talk to the neighbours in the area, see what they saw or heard any unusual behaviour. Ziva, photos and sketch the area, McGee, sweep the area for any clues" Gibbs barked out before going to talk to Ducky.

"What do we got duck?"

"Well Jethro, as you can see we have a female victim around 30years of age with a single gunshot wound to the head. Liver temp would suggest this poor woman died around 9 hours ago. There are no signs of a struggle which suggests she either knew her attacker or the poor girl didn't have a chance to fight before she was shot. However I will know more when I get her back home.

"Thanks Duck"

"Oh and Jethro, I can't help but feel there is something familiar about this but I can't place what"

"Me too Duck, me too" Gibbs agreed before leaving.

* * *

Back at the bullpen

"Ziiiiva, McNosey wants to know if you really find Sasha hot" Tony questions, leaning back in his chair after throwing scrunched up balls of paper at her to get her attention.

"Oh stop being a pig DiNozzo! Women can admire other women and their figures if they want and it doesn't mean anything! It just means they are admitting someone looks good!" she exclaimed before Ziva launched the paper back at him. "Now shut up and work before I kill you 18 different ways with this paper clip!" can be heard whilst Ziva is waving a paper clip threateningly at Tony. Gibbs just happened to be walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee when Ziva had started speaking and slapped tony on the back of the head.

"Thank you boss" could be heard in Tony's general direction.

"What do we got?" came the gruff question, which made everyone turn their attention to the case and their information immediately. "

"Victims name is Caitlyn Turner, 31 years of age, currently resides here in DC after moving here 5years ago from Indiana. No family of her own and the nearest relatives are her parents in Indiana"

"McGee, phone records, credit cards and anything else you can find out about the Vic, DiNozzo, talk to the parents, friends and work colleagues. Take Ziva with you" Gibbs replied whilst chucking the keys to Tony.

"On it boss" could be heard as Gibbs walked to the elevators to go down to autopsy.

* * *

"Ahh Jethro right on time, I was just finishing up! Mr Palmer, take these up to Abby please"

"Right away Doctor" palmer smiled before leaving to go to Abby's lab.

"Well Jethro, my initial examination was right. Cause of death is a single gunshot wound to the head, killed the poor girl almost immediately and she died between 12:00 and 01:00 this morning. The thing that I find strange though is that when I was examining her I found something written on her arm. I sent a sample to Abby but it seems to have been written immediately after she died."

"What is It Duck?"

"It seems to writing of some sort, I would venture a guess as to it being Hebrew but I'm not one hundred per cent sure, I'm sure young Ziva would be able to clarify for us though. You know, it kind of reminds me of a case I had back in the day when I was just starting out. Yes the killer had written..."

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs cut off before walking out of autopsy

Turning back to the body Ducky starts to talk again "well it seems Gibbs is too busy to hear the story, I will finish it for you my dear"

* * *

"McGee put the picture up of the vics arm on the plasma. Ziva, Ducky thinks it is written in Hebrew, is the correct and what does it say?"

"It is Hebrew, and hmm... that's odd..."

"Ziva! What does it say?"

"It just says 'you' Gibbs"

"You?! Are you sure that's all it says David?"

"I'm sure Gibbs, it just says you2

"What kind of message is you? What is the killer trying to do? Annoy us all to death with stupid half-finished clues?!"

"Maybe he ran out of time so he couldn't finish it boss. Someone interrupted him before he could finish so he had to leave it like that?"

Gibbs just responded by grunting before asking what they had found

"Neighbours said they didn't see much of her, described her as a workaholic and said she was never home. Her peers at work confirmed this and said she never seemed to leave the office. Always the first there and the last to leave at night."

"Parents said they hadn't seen her in a few months, but that was to be expected as she always seemed to be too busy with work to be able to visit and she didn't have many friends boss but they all said the same thing, she was a hardworking, shy girl and had never been in trouble for anything. No one has a bad word to say about her boss"

"McGee!"

"Her records show nothing alarming, they are clean boss."

"Seems there is no reason for anyone to want to kill her boss, maybe she was not the intended target and that would explain why the writing stopped after you boss."

At this Gibbs snapped and head slapped Tony. "This was not a case of a mix up DiNozzo! It's too deliberate. She was the target for a reason and you WILL find out why DiNozzo!" he shouted before storming off to get more coffee.

"Well done DiNozzo, you knew he's been in a foul mood all week since the director left for Paris for the conference!"

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on there between those two! I bet they are at it together!" Tony exclaimed in glee whilst his eyes shined with mischief.

"Will you leave them alone DiNozzo?! What Jen and Gibbs do is none of your business so leave them alone!" for the second time that day she left the room with both the boys staring in complete shock at her outburst and her mumbling under her breath about tony being a sex obsessed idiot.

"Wow McGottoldoff, everyone's in a bad mood today!"

"What do you expect tony? Everyone's stressed at the minute and you keep winding people up" was his reply before they both turned back to their monitors.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed before asking where her caff-pow is.

"What do you got Abbs" he asked whilst keeping it out of her reach

"Not much at the minute Gibbs, she's not got any substances in her blood stream so I doubt she was drugged beforehand. I also tested the ink on her arm; it's just a standard marker pen Gibbs, nothing special about it. Thousands are produced and sold everywhere Gibbs"

Gibbs said nothing but handed her the caff-pow and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the bull-pen again telling the others to go home and come in fresh in the morning to figure out the case that was puzzling them all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will introduce Rizzoli and Isles!


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry it has taken me a while to update but i have had a lot going on at the minute and so I'm finding it hard to update. Anyway, here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own them

* * *

Family dinner at Maura's house always turned out to be eventful with lots of shouting and today was no different. Jane, Frankie and Tommy were arguing over who had won their game of basketball whilst Frost and Korsak were arguing over who had found the vital piece of evidence in solving their latest murder. Today Angela and Maura could only look on in annoyance at the scene, well in Angela's case anyways as Maura found the Rizzoli clan's antics to be more amusing than anything and it was starting to remind her of the family she had left all those years ago. Maura was startled out of her memories by the sound of the three detectives and her own phone ringing with a call from dispatch. Dr Isles, Rizzoli, Frost and Korsak could be heard all at once before silence whilst they were all told where the murder was and their phones were put down. "No! You can't leave Family dinner AGAIN! We never have a full family dinner anymore as at least one of you kids are too busy to be here! And what are you four leaving for? To put yourselves in danger! You kids really should get a new..." Angela Screeched before being cut off by Jane.

"MA! We are not getting new jobs, we love our jobs! We don't have time for this right now; murderers don't wait for family dinner you know!" Jane said all of this whilst getting her stuff and getting ready to go. "Come on Maur, you can ride with me" and with that the four left for the crime scene.

* * *

"What we got Maura?" Jane questioned as soon as she had finished canvassing the immediate area.

"Female victim, died within the last 24hours, has a gunshot wound to the forehead and i cannot see any other signs of trauma but i will do a more thorough examination and run tests when i get her back to autopsy" Maura stated as she went to sign for the body to be removed from the crime scene.

"So we are looking for a shooter, who kills with a gunshot to the head. Seems professional if you ask me. I will go inform the others" Jane concluded

"NO, Jane! I am not stating that is how she died! That is guessing and you know how i feel about guessing!" Maura exclaimed with a horrified look on her face."Sheesh Maura, I'm just saying that the GSW looks like a good cause of death so we should be on the lookout for similar deaths in the area etc! I will come down and watch the autopsy later so i can be sure to know what we are looking for"

"Ok Jane, see you after lunch then?"

"Nah, i will come down earlier and bring lunch with me from the cafe" Jane replied as she started to walk off whilst Maura went to supervise the body being taken back to the morgue.

* * *

When they got back to the precinct, Jane sated she was going down to the morgue whilst the other 2 detectives went to eat lunch and they agreed to meet back at the precinct later. "Here Maur, ma made us lunch" Jane states whilst passing her the bag.

"Jane, can i ask you a question?" Maura asks a while later after they have finished eating their lunch

"Well you just did Maur" Jane laughs

"I am being serious here Jane, i really need some advice off of my best friend" Maura says whilst looking upset

"Sure, what wrong Maur? You look like you're about to cry" Jane asked feeling bad for joking whilst her friend is obviously upset.

"Jane, have you ever... done something really stupid or something you knew would upset everyone so that you could protect not only yourself, but everyone you love?"

"Where is this coming from Maura, what have you done?" Jane asks her, looking worried but before she can answer, Frost and Korsak burst in to see the autopsy. Jane shoots them a glare before sending Maura a look that says we will finish this later and with that Maura goes to do the autopsy whilst the detectives watch.

* * *

During the course of the autopsy Maura had gone considerably whiter and as she started to speak she was practically shaking and it was starting to scare Jane "i can now say cause of death was in fact gunshot wound to the head, she died almost immediately. "Do we know her name?" Maura questioned the detectives

It was frost who answered "her name is Alexandra "Alex" Todd aged 36 and from Indiana originally."

At this Maura went even whiter (which Jane didn't think possible) and looked at the girls arm. "She also has something written on her arm in Hebrew. I am not fluent in Hebrew but it seems to say..." at that Maura passed out and Jane struggled to catch her in time before carrying her bridal style to her office and laying her down on the sofa with her head in Jane's lap. Frost and Korsak followed asking what they thought all that was about but none of them had a clue so Jane decided to stay with her best friend whilst the other 2 went to find out more about the victim.

* * *

A few minutes later Maura came round and seemed confused as to where she was until she looked up and saw Jane above her doing something on her phone. "Jane what am i doing on your lap on my sofa at work?!"

"You passed out on us after translating the Hebrew on the Vics arm, which reminds me, you never told us what that meant. Care to share Maur?"

"It means... it says 'i know who you are'" she replied shakily

"And you fainted because?" Jane questioned

"Well i, urm... i... "Maura stammered but she was saved from answering Jane because at that moment frost called saying Jane was wanted upstairs"

"I gotta go upstairs now but this conversation isn't over! First you look upset and ask questions and then you faint! We will talk later; meet you to go your house after we are finished?"

"Although Maura didn't want this talk she could not think of a plausible excuse so reluctantly agreed before they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i will get the next chapter up as soon as possible


End file.
